Love Under The Moonlight
by Cush On FanFiction.net
Summary: Konan and Aqua Have Been Becoming More Then Just Friends. Then Soon Have The Best Night of Their Lives.


_**I'm sure I've made it clear by now that I'm a huuuuuge Naruto fan. I may not be a big KH fan, but I can really imagine these two being best friends or a lesbian couple. This is also based in some alternative dimension without the Konan vs -fake- Madara fight.**_

 _ **And yes, I increased both their bust and hip sizes for this lemon**_

 _ **I own neither Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.**_

Konan and Aqua have been friends for about two months now. They'd chat every day and do most things together. The strange thing was they acted so similar and both suffered so much of the same things. They had friends who were consumed by darkness, live in basically hell for a long time, lost people close to them. They even looked alike!

Aqua was beginning to think of her as much then just a friend. She'd been masterbating while moaning Konan's name for a week now. Aqua just couldn't contain it anymore. Tonight, she'd rape Konan in her sleep.

 _Midnight_

Aqua sunk out of her apartment wearing her dark pajamas. Once, she reached Konan's room. She used a paperclip to unlock the door and quietly sneak in.

Once she entered, she saw the moonlight shining of Konan's sleeping body. She looked so beautiful when sleeping. The keyblade wielder then locked the door and slowly walked over to the bed.

KH's bluenette then crawled onto the bed. After that, she gently pulled the blanket off her. This revealed that the paper woman was wearing a gray nightgown. The gown made her look even sexier. How small and tight it was. The tightness showed off her heavy breasts and smooth curves. It also stopped half way on her hips showing off a bit of her buttfat and panties.

Aqua become more and more horny. She then gently moved Konan so she was laying on her back. Aqua rested her body on top of the sleeping woman. Not losing her chance, she gave Konan a kiss.

But once she opened her eyes, she saw that she woke the other woman.

"OH MY GOD!" Aqua become to panic. "I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

Before she broke out in tears, Konan place her pointer on Aqua's lips.

"Do you really love me?" She asked.

"Yes. I do." Aqua answered.

"Do you promise to nurture me for the rest of your life?" Konan asked.

"Yes." Aqua replied as a tear went down her cheek.

"Will you do anything to protect me?" She asked her final question.

"Yes." She answered.

Konan then wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her. This kiss made Aqua feel in a new world. She felt like fireworks were exploded within her. She felt that world peace had finally arrived.

She then kissed back now having tears of joy. Konan flipped Aqua onto the bed so she was on top. Both women never wanted this moment to end.

After a few minutes, Konan withdrew from her mouth and lead upwards. She then started rubbing their crotches together. They soon began to moaning as Aqua grabbed her ass and squished it. Konan slowly removed her nightgown relieving her large, round, breasts benthen a dark blue bra. Terra and Ven's friend move she hands up Konan's sexy curves. She then cupped her breasts making her moan louder. Konan then started to unbutton her shirt until it was all the way unbuttoned. Konan then removed Aqua of her shirt leaving her in a bra. Konan continued to rubbed her crotch against Aqua's.

Once doing this for about 20 minutes, Aqua gently moved Konan aside and removed her PJ pants. Both women were now in just their bra and underwear. Aqua pinned Konan onto the bed and slammed her lips onto hers. She their rubbed her crotch on the Akatsuki members. Konan moaned as Aqua licked her ear.

Once both women were butt naked, then began to scissor. They felt a new kind of feeling then. A feeling only true lovers could feel. And they knew they loved each other. Konan and Aqua continued to pick and speed and power, moaning as loud as they could.

"Konan!" Aqua moaned.

"I'm cumming!" Konan yelled.

The blunette's screamed and came at the same time.

"I'll be right back." Konan said before going to grab something. She walked back now wearing an eight inch strapon.

"A-A strapon?!" Aqua asked nervously.

"Yep" Konan mocked while stroking it.

"How come you get to wear it?" The keyblade wielder complained.

"'Cause I've already been fucked before by Pain." She answered. "I don't think you have."

She was right. Aqua never slept with anyone before, even Terra. She knew it was only fair. Aqua rested on the bed and spread her legs out. The paper woman then took hold of her thighs and rubbed the dildo against her womanhood. Konan then plugged the toy into Aqua's wall making her yelp and shut her eyes.

"It's going to be okay." Konan smiled.

Before Aqua could say anything, Konan thrusted into her pelvis. Aqua moaned with every thrust taken. Konan knew she'd eventually come to liking it so she increased her speeds. And she was right! Aqua wrapped her legs around her waist.

"Oh! Yes! Yes!" Aqua moaned.

Konan then pounded into her making her boobs prance around.

"Please don't stop!" She whined in a begging tone.

Konan leaded downwards and flipped Aqua on top of her. She leaded forward so she could licked her tits and hold her ass. Aqua moved her head so they could look eye to eye and pulled Konan into a kiss.

"Wanna take things to the next level?" She asked Aqua.

"Sure." Aqua replied in a confident way.

Konan and Aqua got off the bed and stood up. Paper came off Konan's back as it tied Aqua's arms upwards. With her chance, Konan kissed Aqua. The keyblade wielder used her legs to hug back. She then gave Aqua's breasts a kiss.

"You ready?" Konan asked.

The answer as written all over Aqua's face. Konan picked her up by her legs and plunged the entire toy inside her. She then pounded away making her breasts bounce yet again. Konan licked her breasts as Aqua wrapped her legs around her.

"KONAN!" Aqua screamed before she reached her climax.

Konan freed her from the paper and allowed the two to clean up. She then laid in bed on top of her lover, rubbing her breasts against Aqua's while kissing her.

"I love you, Aqua." She told

"I love you too, Konan." She replied.

The two blunette's then fell asleep.


End file.
